The Manji Empire
The Manji Empire is the largest and strongest of all teams in Japan. Its base is located in Machida, Tokyo. It is said that its members easily surpass 1000. History The Manji Empire Establishment The Manji Empire was established by the Kuzugami brothers Torao and Tatsuo. Manji used sheer force to crush it's enemies in the violent battles that followed, one by one, the defeated gangs gathered under it's banner. In little less than a couple of years it had 22 gang divisions throughout the country, the Manji Empire had become the largest and strongest gang of delinquents in all of Japan ''Crows''; Chapter 89, page 9. When Torao chose the next head of Manji, he picked someone from his own group, Inou Hidejirou. When Tatsuo found out, he flipped and beat some members of Kuzutora and left town. He was marked as traitor. After the encounter with Harumichi Bouya and changing his mind, he was welcomed back to the Manji by Inou. To make up for his rebellion, Tatsuo disbanded his group on his own will and created a new one placed in the lowest rank of Manji Empire, the Kuzugami group. By then, the Manji Empire was organized in 20 groups. Two years prior the traitorous act of Tatsuo, there was a war between The Manji and The Chuukyou Alliance which Chuukyou Alliance lost. Over thirty people were arrested and Chuukyou Alliance had to disband ''Crows''; Chapter 88, page 43. The Second Generation Inou, the 2nd leader of Manji, created a relation with the Zeniya Family through the ceremonial tradition of raising cups, with Sakura Keiichi their 9th president. The Current Generation The current leader of Manji is Kimura Masamichi, head of the Edogawa group. The vice-head is Tani Yoshitomo of the Kuzutora group. Both the head and vice-head of Manji mostly stay in the shadows. There was a fierce power battle between the main seven groups, although the Kuzugami is considered the most dangerous, Hiruma raised fast through the ranks and became one of the most influential. The Ikeshima group have direct relation with Hiruma and they are incorporating gangs to increase the Manji army, as Hiruma Yuuji was worried about the growth of other gangs in other regions. Ikeshima took the Double Head Dragons from Anjou and the Team Shikabane from Toarushi under his wings, both teams, feeling they were backed from Manji, took action against local gangs, the Evil Moth of Dead and The Front of Armament, but those gangs were prepared and crushed both teams and then challenged Ikeshima itself for a battle. After Ikeshima lost, the Manji Seven took action using the eleven remaining groups under them. They tried to invade Toarushi but all gangs teamed up to repel the Manji Empire. In the end, the seven top fighters from Toarushi went to Machida, to face the Manji Seven. Hiruma had already fought Maekawa Muneharu, the head of E.M.O.D., to a draw before and both were still badly hurt, the remaining fighters had 3 wins and 3 losses, and as no one was in condition to fight, Tsukishima Hana proposed that the war would be decided by a round of rock-paper-scissors between Hiruma and Maekawa. In the end, Manji Empire won the war. Hierarchy First Generation The Manji Empire was consisted of 22 independent divisions or groups, each with its own leader, were arranged in a massive pyramid of power. At the very top of the pyramid was the Kuzutora Group, led by Kuzugami Torao. * Kuzutora Group, led by Kuzugami Torao * Kuzuryuu Group, led by Kuzugami Tatsuo * Wadou Group, led by Kaneko * Edogawa Group, led by Nakanishi Chouji Second Generation The Leader of Manji Empire at this time was Inou Hidejirou. * Kuzugami Group led by Kuzugami Tatsuo Current Generation The Head of The Manji Empire is Kimura Masamichi, of Edogawa Group and the Vice Head is Tani Yoshitomo, of Kuzutora Group. Flying Column An independent group that is ranked above the Manji Seven. Led by Kimura Chouzoku, the flying column act as overseers for the rest of Manji. * Ooguro Jin * Nozaki Kazuya * Matoba Tomoharu Manji Seven There was a fierce power battle between the main seven groups, although the Kuzugami is considered the most dangerous, Hiruma raised fast through the ranks and became one of the most influential. *Kuzugami Group led by Bisuko *Kinjou Group led by Anan Yoshiki *Odaken Group led by Shibaki Masami *Shutou Group led by Nakano Issei *Zento Group led by Higuchi Shuuji *Hiruma Group led by Hiruma Yuushi *Masuda Group led by Inoue Tatsumi Groups Below Manji Seven * Hakuryuu Group led by Suzuki Tomomitsu *Kawauchi Group led by Nakamori Shouji *Nagoshi Group led by Harikae Hideki *Kamishiro Group led by Shiino Fuminao *Minami Group led by Yazawa Koushou *Hiura Group led by Momota Kazuhiro *Kokumon Group led by Itami Ryousuke *Buryuu Group led by Karashima Jun *Enomoto Group led by Hama Toshio *Renjou Group led by Jouseki Kimiaki *Ikeshima Group led by The Ikeshima Brothers, Chouji and Tsuguo *Kawakubo Group led by Yatabe Masahisa References Category:Gangs and Factions Category:The Manji Empire